


Until the Stars Are Dust

by kashumaguflu



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashumaguflu/pseuds/kashumaguflu
Summary: Inspired by the following prompts asked anonymously on my tumblr:“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” and “You did all this for me?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set post ACOMAF when Feyre and Rhys are reunited and Hybern is defeated. The High Lord and High Lady of the Night Court need some time to themselves.

Rhys and I decided to take the day off from our Night Court-related duties. We’d been overworking ourselves, and we both desperately needed a break. Earlier that day, Rhys told me to meet him at the cabin, and that I should wear his favorite dress of mine – the one I wore on Starfall. I had no idea what he was planning, but it had to be special if he was requiring me to wear that dress.

 

I slipped into the light blue fabric, the silk and crystals sliding across my skin. I pulled back a section of my hair into a clip, diamonds and gems sparkling in the moonlight, and left the rest down in loose, golden waves. I swept a thin line of dark kohl across my eyelids and left my lips bare.

 

Once I was finished, I straightened my dress one last time and winnowed to the cabin. I arrived a few feet away from the front door, and was met with such a sweet surprise that tears started to build up at the corner of my eyes.

 

My mate was standing in the lush grass, a blanket, candles, and wine set up around his feet. The stars were shining brightly in the dark sky, giving just enough light for me to see his violet eyes sparkling in the candlelight. 

 

“Hello, Feyre darling,” Rhys said.

 

I smiled and walked over to him. I placed my arms around his waist, resting my head against his chest, directly over his heart. “You did all this for me?”

 

His strong arms wrapped around me, his chin set on top of my head. “I would do anything for you, Feyre,” he said in my ear.

 

My smile grew and I buried my face in his tunic. “I love you,” I whispered.

 

“And I you,” he said, pressing a breathtakingly gentle kiss against my forehead. He led me over to sit on the blanket and handed me the wine. “To the stars that listened,” he stated, raising his glass.

 

I lifted my own glass and clinked it against his. “To the dreams that were answered,” I added.

 

We sat like that for what seemed like hours. I placed my hand against his leg, drawing stars against the fabric of his pants. Rhys placed a calloused hand on my shoulder, the warmth of his skin seeping through the silk of my gown. His hand slowly slid down my arm to rest on my hip. He muttered something under his breath.

 

I turned my eyes toward his. “What did you say?”

 

His fingers curled over my hip. “You heard me,” he purred, “Take. It. Off.”

 

My eyes widened. I lifted my head from his lap and sat up to face him. “Take what off?” I asked innocently.

 

Rhys ran a finger across the neckline of my dress, his eyes locked on mine. 

 

I stared at him. I grabbed his hand and led it to the zipper running down my spine. “No,” I said, smirking. “You take it off.”

 

Rhys’s violet eyes sparkled back at me in amusement. His fingers tightened on the zipper and slowly dragged it down. Rhys’s cool, steady fingers trailed down my bare spine. Shivers rippled throughout my body, my breath coming out in short gasps. Just the slightest touch from my mate could make me forget my name.

 

I met his violet eyes, the glistening stars in the night sky reflecting in his dark gaze. Those damned fingers curled against the back of my dress, slowly sliding it over my shoulders until it fell from my body, causing my skin to erupt in goosebumps from the cool night air. He leaned forward, his hands gripping my naked hips, and brushed his warm lips over my collarbone, instantly heating my skin. I angled my head, allowing him access to more skin as he peppered my jaw with soft kisses. It was sweet and innocent until his tongue darted out and licked up the column of my neck, his teeth nipping at my chin. My eyes closed against the sensations my mate was sending through my body.

 

I grasped his soft hair, bringing his head lower until his tongue descended to the valley between my breasts. His hands squeezed my waist before pulling my on top of him, my legs on either side of his hips, and I felt him harden under me. I groaned softly, causing a deep growl of his own to escape. The delicious heat of his mouth warmed the swells of my breasts as he placed open mouth kisses there. I gasped as his lips traveled lower, his tongue swirling around the tip beneath my bra. I tugged sharply on his hair, my hands shaking slightly.

 

“Rhys,” I whispered, my breath escaping in small white puffs of air. His hips lifted up to meet mine and I moaned at the friction. Strong hands trailed from my waist to my backside, squeezing gently, calloused fingers digging into the lace of my panties. He groaned softly, the deep rumble vibrating down my spine – lower. 

 

He grabbed my backside and rolled his hips up into me, the bulge in his pants sliding against the one place I wanted him most. I clapped a hand over my mouth to keep the loud moan from escaping. Rhys’s hand grasped mine and pulled it away, placing it on his chest. “No one else is out here,” he said hoarsely. “I want to hear you, Feyre darling, when you lose control – when you scream for me.”

 

My eyes rolled to the back of my head at his words. Cauldron, I loved this man. I leaned forward and captured his lips in a rough kiss, my hands sliding down his chest and abdomen until they rested on his belt buckle. His body went rigid as I unhooked the belt and threw it to the side. My lips drifted to his jaw, my teeth lightly scraping against the chiseled bone. Rhys’s fingers dug into my skin, hard enough to leave bruises the next day, but I felt no pain, only the love and desire and wanting of my mate. I unhooked the buttons on his pants and slowly slid down the zipper, freeing him from the fabric. My mouth watered at the sight of him bared before me, and I remembered the feel of him moving inside me, the taste of him on my lips.

 

“It’s not polite to stare, darling,” he choked out. I could tell that Rhysand was struggling to hold back, that he wanted to take me right then and there, but I knew he was trying to make this last longer. I loved him even more for that, but I desperately needed him inside me, to be connected to him on the most intimate level. 

 

I had missed my mate. We had both been overworking ourselves in duties of the Night Court, and now was the first time we’d been alone in weeks. I needed him. Desperately.

 

I gently slid a finger down his cock and Rhys released a sharp breath through his clenched teeth. I grasped him in my hand and ran a thumb across the tip, softly stroking him. He jerked in my hand. “Fuck,” he whispered. That one word did dangerous things to me, and my body wanted him even more. My hand continued to caress the smooth skin, and I increased the pace, my hand sliding up and down his length, faster and faster. Rhysand growled as he grabbed my hand from him and flipped me over until he was lying above me, dark wisps of hair falling into his eyes. “You’ll ruin all my fun,” he said roughly.

 

A smug grin reached my lips. “Oh, we wouldn’t want that now, would we?”

 

A feline smirk. Rhys grasped my hands in his and stretched them above my head, holding them in one strong hand as the other crept down my chest. He gently palmed my breast, his thumb circling my peaked nipple beneath the bra, before his hand reached behind me and unclasped the back. The lace fell away, baring my naked chest to him. Rhys’s eyes dilated until all I could see was black, the violet completely gone. I felt his desire and hunger through the bond as he looked at my body spread out beneath him. He leaned down and dragged his lips over my breasts, drifting further to my stomach, and placed bruising kisses there. I felt his teeth nip at my skin, and his tongue darted out to soothe the bite. I moaned softly, my hands still above my head, somehow held there by magic, as both of Rhysand’s hands were creeping over my body.

 

His fingers skimmed across the edges of my lacy underthings, teasing me in the most torturous way. His thumb slid down the middle and caressed me through the fabric. “Rhys,” I breathed. I felt his smug smile against my stomach. His tongue moved down until he reached my panties, his nose sliding down the front of them, scenting my arousal. Another groan escaped my lips. He knew what he was doing to me – slowly driving me crazy with the wait, and of being unable to touch him.

 

His eyes flashed up to meet mine before his fingers finally removed the last piece of fabric from my body. He groaned at the slight of my naked form before him. He’d seen my bare body hundreds of times, but he always made me feel like it was the first. His head descended to the space between my legs and licked down the center of me. I released a loud moan, the sound echoing throughout the empty field. Rhys’s fingers joined his tongue, pumping into me and licking me, knowing exactly what would undo me. I tried to move my hands, to drag them through his hair that was now brushing against my inner thighs, but my hands were still immovable above my head.

 

I couldn’t wait any longer. I needed him. Now. “Rhysand,” I choked out. His attention remained between my legs, his tongue swirling around, but he released my hands. I loosed a relieved sigh as I swiftly ran my hands through his hair, down his back, and across his wings. I caressed the silky membrane, my fingers lightly scratching against the surface. Rhys growled into me, the vibrations causing me to tighten around his fingers, signifying that I was nearing the edge. “Rhys,” I said breathlessly. “Rhys, I need you inside me. Please.”

 

His fingers pumped into me one last time before raising his head from the apex of my thighs, and he crawled up my body, quickly ridding himself of his pants as I swiftly unbuttoned and removed his shirt, revealing his gloriously tan and tattooed chest. His dark eyes met mine before he grabbed my hips and finally sheathed himself inside me. I screamed at the sensation, at last being connected to my mate, our bodies intertwined. 

He moved inside me, pushing himself in and out at a torturously slow pace. I was almost there, and now was not the time to be slow and soft. “Faster,” I moaned into his ear. 

 

He obliged. 

 

He thrust into me harder and faster and deeper until I could taste our bond on my tongue, the one thing that would keep us linked to one another forever. I had never felt such a deep and emotional connection to someone as I did in that moment. I felt myself tighten around him and he pushed into me one last time before we both released a roar loud enough to shake the mountains. His body trembled as he spilled himself into me, the warmth of him seeping through me.

 

Rhys remained on top of me and inside me, our breaths mingling, our hearts pounding against each other as if they were about to jump into the other’s chest. Rhysand slowly withdrew himself from me, my body quivering and incredibly sensitive.

 

He rolled off me, his arm reaching for me and holding me against him, my back against his sweat-slicked chest. Rhys’s mouth drifted across the back of my neck, pushing my hair to one side. A strong hand drifted to rest against my stomach, his fingers drawing swirls on my skin. I smiled and felt my mate do the same against my spine.

 

“I love you, Feyre darling,” he mumbled into my damp hair. I turned my body around to look at him, and a bright smile lit up my face. His eyes seemed to sparkle back at me and those lips curled into a sweet smile. “You’re glowing.”

 

I brought a hand up to his face to witness my obvious happiness through the radiance of my skin. “Because of you,” I replied.

 

His thumb brushed across my temple, and he looked at me in such a way that made my heart sigh with happiness – happiness because of my mate.

 

I pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. “I love you, Rhys,” I said. “I will love you until there’s nothing left in this world but stars.”

 

I watched as a single tear slid down his cheek. “Thank you,” he said.

 

“For what?”

 

His violet eyes watched me through dark lashes. “For giving me a chance. For saying yes. For accepting the bond. For loving me.” He paused, brushing his hand down my arm to grasp my right hand, where the High Lady tattoo was painted into my skin. “For being my friend, my queen, my High Lady – for everything. _You_ are everything.”

  
I rested my head against his tattooed chest and pressed a tender kiss to the skin above his heart. “This is mine,” I said quietly.

 

He chuckled. “Yes. And it always will be. Until the stars are nothing but dust in the universe. Even after that.”

 

I raised my eyes to the stars above, twinkling brightly as if smiling down on us. I closed my eyes and slept next to my mate beneath the stars.


End file.
